not another stupid love story
by ms hysteria
Summary: well of course it's another love story just not the kind you'd expect
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! this is another kurosituji fan fic and the pairing is finny and oc enjoy!**

**ms: i wish i did. ciel: yeah you wish, but you don't own me,Sabastian,finny,Meyrin,or bard ms: don't remind me!**

****

**FINNY'S POV**

I was just sittn there when Bardroy blew up the kitchen, again. And as usual I went to go help.I didn't mind though I love having somthing to do besisdes gardening and i'm not even good at my job, it's mostly Sabastian that does it. He mostly does everyones jobs including his instead of Tanaka's. In fact were not sure what Tanaka really does,but its real nice to have him around.

"Finny," said Sabastian as I passed him in the hall."You don't have to clean up the mess this time but if you-" "Of course I want to help!" I cried. he smirked and ruffled my hair. I smiled and jogged to the kitchen,grabbing a rag, and cleaning off the counter. "oi, finny, how it goin?"said Bard, the cook. "I'm pretty good, and you?"I asked. "I'm well m'self."

We both started a conversation before Sabastian called us to the young masters study.

**Ella's pov**

I was on my way to my new job as a maid at the Lord phantomhive manor. just so you know who I am, I am Ellanor Briliana Walker. I was adopted to a noble family but they all did suicide and the last one tried to kill me but he died in he was my favorite person people thought he was crazy so they hid him from the outside world like a baby bird who has been saved but the savior trapped him in a cage to live like a pet forever. He thought he had two people inside of his body and I was the only one who believed him. But thats all I can remember. no names no faces just what happened that night.

I exited the carrige with the help of another co. worker named Tanaka."This is were you'll be living ma'am." he said. I loved the sound of his voice,it sounded so professional, but of course I held my tounge like a lady should and just muttered 'thank you'.

He led my through the mansion I would be working in it looked like **ALOT** of work',hopfully I'm not the only maid working .'

Tanaka led me to a room that looked empty but when the chair was turned around there was a TWELVE YEAR OLD! I was surprised and I couldn't help showing it on my face. "Why are you gawking?" He asked. "O-oh, sorry master I just, just didn't expect-" "Me to be very powerfull?" "no" "me to be the queens gaurd dog?" "no" "Then what?" "twelve."

My master deadpanned and looked towards me. And I felt someone smirk behind me and saw a clad black butler, I turned fully around so I could get a good look at him. I blinked and I swore I saw magenta in his eyes.

"Well, hello." I said. "Hello. I am Sabastian Michalis." he said "Nice to meet you mister Michalis."I said smiling. Dear God up in heaven, I think i found one of your angels!

"Well, this is surprising. When Sabastian appears behind people,especialy girls, they mostly scream and by the way i'm thirteen." "Oh, sorry, and by the way it takes alot to scare me" Oh,really?" Asked Sabastian. "Yeah."I said confused with the look he gave me. "Sabastian, get the other servants." Ciel said. "yes, young master."

He bowed and left the room silently, which kinda creeped me out.

**Narrator pov **

****

After a while of waiting, all the servants came to ciels looked all of them over and guessed what job they had by thier clothing. but she couldn't guess what the blue eyed one was.

_'Dear God up in heaven I think I found another one!" _she thought but she didn't know she was did Finny notice he w2as starring two.

****

**a/n srry if the chapter was short i'm kinda trying to fight of writers block and leava cliff hanger at the same time so review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys noone has reviewed so it makes me sad but here is the second chapter of not another stupid love story in my head this story is awsome. so enjoy please hope I don't get writers block.**

****

**Sabastians pov**

It was almost time for the masters dinner, so since he dissmissed me, I decided to make a quick check on our cute little maid who wears cat ears. Yes it is a wonderful sight to see those cat ears. and as you've heard I love messing with I made my way to her room i passed the kitchen and heard Finny say "Come on, Bard, I need help I really,really love her!" "But you donno know wha ya gettin yourself into, loves a dangerous thing."

I entered the kitchen making no noise as usual and surprised them by saying "Yes,it is but sometimes It's worth it all the more," you'd think the would get used to me surprising them all the time, but seeing how they do their jobs of coarse wouldn't get used to it."Now, who is it Finny?" "Who's who?" "This supposed love of yours" "E-ella"


End file.
